


The evildoer 2

by Visa1010



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	The evildoer 2

何洛洛只觉得自己被迷的七荤八素，眼前这小妖精挑拨的他心烦。小孩软软的身子贴近他，有些勾引意味地将何洛洛抵在墙上。

周震南抬起嘴巴，含住他有些干裂的唇瓣。何洛洛瞬间感到全身放空，鬼使神差地伸出舌头夺回主权。来不及咽下的口水顺着两人的嘴角边滴下，拉出一条长长的银丝。

“阿南，阿南，我好喜欢你。”

好喜欢你，被你榨干也是一种荣幸。

小孩笑得咪咪眼，像个小狐狸一样。他牵着何洛洛的衣领绕进隔壁房间，门是虚掩的。

存心不想要关门吧，可何洛洛无心想这些。他饥渴难耐地把周震南推倒在软床上，粗暴撕开小孩的衣服，碎片散落一地。

“洛洛你好凶，弄疼我怎么办∼”

小孩甜腻的腔调无非是魅惑人间的蛊，小处男觉得自己现在真是硬邦邦了。

他不知道下一步应该怎么做，只是凭本能地低头去咬小孩的乳头。周震南吃痛地轻呼一声，开始解何洛洛衣领上的口子。

何洛洛不喜欢这样，他制止了小孩的行为，把周震南的手腕禁锢在一起举过头顶，然后继续吮吸他挺立的樱桃。

“洛洛......下面痒......”

omega本能就是在床上软的快。周震南身上散发着甜腻的百利酒香，浓厚的奶香与威士忌充分混合，任何一个alpha都难以拒绝这样的诱惑。

“洛洛，下面好软的，可以直接插......”

小孩的指尖隔着衣服布料去摸何洛洛腹上的小腹肌，肉不多但能摸出手感，引得周震南一片倾心。

他解开裤链，小孩也已经乖乖蹬下内裤，纤细的双腿夹上何洛洛的腰。

这妖孽真的能磨死他。

在毫无扩张的情况下，何洛洛将自己的炙热直接贯穿了周震南的身体。

AO相结合的感觉过于美好。小孩扬起头一个喘息，就接受了何洛洛的阴茎。他的穴道里湿热紧致，软肉一同绞住何洛洛的肉棒，爽的他头皮发麻。

“哈......洛洛......恩......亲亲我——”

周震南被撑的很开，身上的人无师自通，卖力地在他的身躯里横冲直撞，频率惊人的快。

何洛洛吻上他喋喋不休的小嘴，毫无章法地啃着那颗果冻唇。小孩本以为他只是个没有技术的新手，撩拨够了就打算去找别人。可这家伙简直就要把自己钉在床上，每撞击一次都会顶出新高度。花心都要被操烂了。

他断断续续发出娇人的呻吟，穴口扑哧扑哧往外冒水。未经性事的何洛洛头一次品尝到omega的甘甜。烈酒威士忌的辛辣与奶油味儿争先恐后往他的鼻腔里灌，在这样下去，先失控的就是自己了。

他埋入小孩的胸腔，贪得无厌般地舔舐着周震南的锁骨，他身上似乎都挂着甜味，像个牛奶布丁，乖巧躺在瓷碗里任人摆布。

周震南叫得一下比一下浪，在何洛洛狠命的操弄下射了好几次。

“唔、哈......洛洛、慢点嘛......”

何洛洛有些微醺，舌头卷上了小孩冰凉的耳垂，他这里向来敏感，哼哼唧唧地又射了一床单。

夏之光以工作为由来到这家宅邸，刚落脚就听到一间屋子里有异样的声响。

百利酒，熟悉的味道。

门缝的宽度正好允许他往里看。自己的小徒弟和这家小少爷搞起来了。

夏之光知道小孩喜欢四处沾花惹草，可心里还在叫骂他怎么这么不知天高地厚，现在不少人都在觊觎他的灵魂，他的信息素，他绝美的、只属于omega专有的肉体。

小孩抱着何洛洛的肩头注意到门外站立的人，轻轻勾起嘴角朝他笑了笑，随后就被激烈的冲刺操的合不拢嘴。

夏之光青筋爆起，他气愤的不是小孩背着他在外面乱搞，而是那充满戏谑性的笑。

想把这妖孽关起来。

用枷锁囚禁住是最好。

水声与娇喘奏起一首迷人的乐曲。夏之光久久没有离开，他就这么站在门口看着，自己身下也硬的发疼。

一匹即将爆发原本血性的狼睁开了血红的眼。


End file.
